


Muffins

by Avan522



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horndog Nicole and Waverly, Implied Sexual Content, Nicole messing with Wynonna, Wynaught bropt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avan522/pseuds/Avan522
Summary: A short blur based off a prompt from tubmblr. Here's the link: https://secretsofrock.tumblr.com/post/634796511201574912/wynonna-earpWynonna: (Eating a muffin) Which flavor do you like most Haught?*Waverly entering room*Nicole: (Looking at Waves)Wynonna: Oh, come on!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 103





	Muffins

Muffins, Wynonna’s Earp’s second favorite breakfast food especially Waverly’s homemade chocolate muffins she only makes every once in a while. So when her sister made a huge batch of muffins the night before her first day back at BBD after the curse was broken she decided to eat a few.

“Jesus Wyn maybe you should close your mouth when you eat!” Nicole says as she walks into the kitchen with ruffled hair clad in an oversized sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She starts the coffee maker and sits at the table as it brews.

“Oh shush don’t act like you don’t love Waves’ baking and haven’t eaten a whole batch of her chocolate chip cookies in one sitting.”

  
“There's a difference she’s my fiancée.”

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

  
“Nothing, I just like saying it!” the redhead shrugs and gets up to get the freshly brewed coffee then she sits back down.

“You’re so weird but also you better my sister deserves it.”

“You realize years of dating is a little too late for a shovel talk right?” Wynonna rolls her eyes and takes another bite of the muffin in her hand.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I can’t do it!” Rachel walks into the kitchen grabs a muffin and walks out with a groan.

“Teenagers.” the older women say with a groan and go back to their conversation.

Mornings like this are what Nicole lives for she loves the chats with her sister in law, the mumbles from Rachel and Doc’s forever awakeness and energy. 

“Any way back to muffins.” Nicole grans and takes a large sip of her coffee. “Which flavor do you like most Haught?” Waverly walks in and grabs a cup of coffee. Nicole loves to mess with her sister-in-law so, she looks at her fiancée and wiggles her eyebrows. “Oh, come on!” 

“What were you talking about?”

“Our favorite flavors.” Nicole says and wiggles her eyebrows again Waverly rolls her eyes and sits on the redhead’s lap.

“Well, I know exactly what that is now don’t I.” they share a passionate kiss, and Wynonna groans.

“I’m still here you horn dogs!” the couple laughs and Wynonna stomps out of the room with a huff then Rachel walks in.

“I’m going to school.” she informs her kind of adoptive parents before leaving the house.

“We’re alone in the house… once again.” Waverly says in a seductive tone.   
  
“Mm yes, we are.” Nicole lifts up Waverly and carries her upstairs. Wynonna looks up the stairs after the engaged couple.

“Did they forget I exist?”

  
  



End file.
